


Never Give In

by Teaotter



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lois wonders if she's going soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give In

Sometimes Lois wonders if she's going soft.

The boy beside her holds his AK-47 carelessly across his lap. The windowless van bounces over bad roads headed to an undisclosed location. They didn't let her bring a photographer. They took her tape recorder, her phone. Clearly, she's on the right trail.

She doesn’t need a rescue.

But she knows she has one. It used to make her angry. For a while, she scheduled these interviews when Superman was off-planet. Then came the humiliating incident in Bosnia with Flash, and Lois reconsidered. She hates when Clark worries.

She is definitely going soft.


End file.
